143
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AU/Setiap pesan atau perkataan Lucy, setidaknya selalu terselip angka '143'. Itu dimulai sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya Natsu tidak menanyakannya, sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya./To Lucy: 'Pakai 143 saja, aku lebih suka itu.'


Di malam tanggal 13 Februari ini, Natsu Dragneel, mahasiswa jurusan Manajemen masih sibuk mengurus tugas kuliahnya sejak tiga jam yang lalu. Dari tadi dia sibuk berkutat di depan laptopnya, hampir melupakan makan malam jika ibunya tidak menyuruhnya makan, dan jangan salah ... tentu saja dia sudah mandi.

Pemuda berumur dua puluh tahun itu menyenderkan punggungnya. Kacamata anti radiasi yang selalu dia pakai jika bermain laptop pun dia lepas. Pangkal hidungnya terasa pegal karena sudah dari jam delapan malam dia memakai kacamatanya itu. Itu baru pangkal hidungnya, tubuhnya lain lagi. Rasanya otot-ototnya kaku semua. Bahkan ketika dia menoleh saja tulang lehernya berbunyi.

"Hoamm ..," Natsu menguap lelah. Dia mengambil secangkir kopi—yang sudah tak panas lagi—dan menyesapnya perlahan. Tidak terlalu dingin sih, buktinya masih ada sedikit uap yang mengepul. Sekali lagi pemuda bersurai salmon itu menguap. Dia melihat sekeliling dan mengambil ponselnya yang berkedip di atas kasur.

Terlihat di pojok layar ada tanda surat kecil—_e-mail_, dari kekasihnya.

Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya naik.

'_Tidur dong. Aku tahu kau sedang mengerjakan tugasmu, kan? Sudahlah. Kan bisa dilanjut besok. Besok, kan hari Sabtu, tidak ada jadwal kuliah._

_143~ Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah.'_

Alisnya berkerut. "'143'? Dari dulu aku penasaran kenapa Lucy selalu mengirimkan tiga angka ini padaku," gumamnya sendiri.

Netranya tak sengaja melirik jam yang berada di sudut layar ponselnya. "Astaga, sudah hampir jam dua belas. Tapi, tugasku tinggal sedikit lagi. Ah biarlah, paling-paling selesai jam satu," ponsel keluaran terbaru itu kini dia taruh di samping laptopnya.

Natsu Dragneel kembali duduk di depan laptopnya dan melanjutkan tugasnya yang tertunda.

_143? Apa maksudnya? Apa itu istilah para gadis? Erza dan Juvia juga malah tertawa ketika aku bertanya pada mereka. Ah, sudahlah. Tugasku ini lebih penting._

Nyatanya, dua jam kemudian, pemuda itu jatuh tertidur di hadapan laptopnya yang masih menyala.

**X.x.X**

**143**

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail adalah hasil karya Mashima Hiro. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya terima. Fanfic ini hanya untuk kesenangan semata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, typo**

**Summary: ****AU/Setiap pesan atau perkataan Lucy, setidaknya selalu terselip angka '143'. Itu dimulai sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Awalnya Natsu tidak menanyakannya, sampai akhirnya rasa penasaran mengalahkan semuanya./****To Lucy:** **'Pakai 143 saja, aku lebih suka itu.'**

**X.x.X**

Ketika dia terbangun, seluruh tubuhnya susah untuk digerakkan. Ya, tentu saja. Siapa suruh tidur di kursi? Alhasil, kini dia malah berteriak kesakitan karena lehernya tak bisa digerakkan. Dengan susah payah, Natsu pun berusaha bangkit sembari memijat lehernya agar tidak kaku.

Dia menguap. Dengan malas dia berjalan menuju kasurnya dan duduk di pinggir ranjangnya. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh.

Pemuda itu meraba wajahnya sendiri. "Kacamata!" serunya panik.

Seketika itu juga, Dragneel tunggal itu berdiri dan menyisir lantai kamarnya. Dengan hati-hati dia mencari di sekitaran meja belajar sampai akhirnya—

—_krek._

Bahkan suaranya saja terdengar _horror_. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_, dia menatap kaki kirinya yang tampaknya tak sengaja menginjak sesuatu.

"Mampus," umpatnya. Dengan sedih, dia mengambil kacamata malangnya itu. Padahal kacamata ini baru dia dapatkan tiga bulan yang lalu. Sekarang apa kata ayahnya nanti? Bisa-bisa kena marah dia.

Natsu menghela napas panjang. Tiba-tiba saja, ponselnya berdering. Dengan malas, dia mengangkatnya. "Siapa?" tanyanya tanpa melihat dulu siapa peneleponnya.

"_Pasti baru bangun tidur,"_ sahut suara di ujung sana.

Dragneel itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya mengenali siapa orang yang meneleponnya saat ini. "Lucy?"

"_Yap, ini aku. Tidur di mana semalam?"_

"Kursi."

"_Dasar kebiasaan. Sudah sana sarapan dulu. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan lho."_ Ketika Lucy berkata 'jam sembilan', netranya refleks menatap jam dinding yang tergantung di kamarnya. Dia kembali menguap.

"Aku tidak sengaja mematahkan kacamataku. Temani aku ke toko kacamata, oke? Sejam lagi aku ke sana."

"_Oke, dimengerti. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang hari Valentine lho."_

"Hah?" Natsu melirik kalender mejanya. "Oh, iya. Sekarang 14 Februari ya. Tidak ada coklat untukku, Lucy?"

"_Maunya. Sudah sana, aku ini, kan kado Valentine terindah untukmu, sayang~"_ narsis Heartfilia tunggal itu.

Natsu menirukan suara muntah. "Kepedean. Sudah sana siap-siap. Sejam lagi aku ke rumahmu."

"_Oke, oke. _One-four-three_. Kutunggu sejam lagi~!"_

_Trek._

Sambungan pun diputus sepihak.

Natsu menatap ponselnya. Tuh, kan, Lucy bilang '143' lagi. Memangnya apa sih artinya?

Eh, tunggu. Apa dia benar-benar tidak mendapat coklat dari kekasihnya?

**X.x.X**

Lucy Heartfilia ternyata orang yang suka bercanda. Toh ketika Natsu datang menjemputnya, dia sudah menyiapkan sekotak coklat besar _handmade_ khusus untuk kekasih tercintanya.

"Siapa yang tadi bilang tidak membuatkanku coklat hm?" sindir Natsu sembari membuka kotak coklatnya. Lucy pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia malah sibuk merapikan riasannya yang sudah rapi.

Natsu mengambil sepotong coklat putih dari sana dan langsung memakannya. "Ini kusimpan dulu di sini. Pulang dari sana baru akan kuambil. Tapi, tumben kau membuat coklat sebanyak ini. Bentuknya macam-macam lagi," ujarnya sembari menaruh kotak tersebut di meja ruang tamu.

"Aku bosan membuat coklat Valentine seperti yang dijual di pasaran. Lebih baik aku bentuk saja menjadi coklat kecil, tapi berbeda bentukknya satu sama lain," jawab Lucy seadanya, "oh iya, katamu adik sepupumu menginap, kan? Aku sengaja bikin banyak untuknya. Setahuku dia juga suka coklat."

Pemuda itu mengangguk setuju. "Hmm benar juga. Wendy memang maniak coklat. Kalau coklat ini dihabiskan olehnya tidak apa-apa ya? Aku tidak sanggup menghabiskan coklat sebanyak ini sendirian."

"Tentu saja. Aku, kan membuat ini untuk kalian berdua," gadis keturunan Inggris itu berdiri dan merapikan mantelnya, "kapan kita mau pergi? Malah membahas coklat terus."

"Oke, sayang," Natsu mengajak rambut Lucy yang sudah terurai rapi. Pukulan pelan mendarat di lengan sang Dragneel muda. Dia memang senang menjahili kekasihnya.

Natsu Dragneel berjalan menuju motor hitamnya lebih dulu sedangkan Lucy kembali ke dapur untuk menaruh coklatnya di kulkas. Tak lama kemudian, pasangan kekasih dua tahun itu pun melaju cepat membelah Kota Tokyo yang bersuhu di bawah nol derajat celsius.

**X.x.X**

Mereka hanya berjalan-jalan sekitar dua jam. Jalanan sangat ramai karena sekarang adalah hari Valentine. Hampir semua toko kue menjajakan coklat buatan mereka sendiri dengan bentuk yang lucu-lucu. Belum lagi kue yang menggoda mata para pengunjung. Aksen merah muda dengan berbagai gradasi tersebar di seluruh penjuru kota. Ugh, cukup untuk membuat iri orang-orang yang belum mendapat pasangan.

Karena malas berlama-lama, belum lagi macet di sana sini, akhirnya setelah membeli kacamata dan makan siang, mereka pun langsung pulang. Terjebak di tengah kota, ditambah sekarang adalah musim dingin, membuat mereka berdua lebih memilih tidur di rumah dibanding harus seperti ini.

"Astaga, aku lupa sekarang hari Valentine," ujar pemuda yang menggunakan helm _full face_ itu. Orang yang diboncengnya hanya menatapnya datar dan memukul helm tersebut. "Kau lupa aku memberimu coklat sebelum kita pergi hah? Dasar kau ini."

"Aku lebih memikirkan nasibku saat ayahku tahu kacamata yang dia belikan rusak tahu," bela pemuda itu.

Baru juga mau membalas, gadis yang duduk di belakangnya itu menepuk pundaknya cepat. "Jalan, jalan. Lampu hijau."

Pasangan itu pun kembali melaju dan setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit, gadis yang diboncengnya itu pun turun di depan rumah besar bergaya Eropa.

"_One-four-three_. Hati-hati di jalan."

**X.x.X**

"Wendy, ada coklat dari Lucy." Natsu langsung menghampiri adik sepupunya yang sedang asyik menonton TV sembari meminum coklat hangat. Pemuda itu pun duduk di samping gadis SMA itu dan menyerahkan coklat yang dimaksud.

"Untukku?" tanya Wendy heran, "bukankah seharusnya ini hadiah Valentine untuk kakak?"

"Aku tidak bisa menghabiskan semua ini sendirian," ujarnya sembari membuka tutup kotaknya. "Lagipula dia juga membuatkan ini untukmu."

Gadis yang selalu dikucir dua itu menatap kakak sepupunya senang. Dia mengambil kotak coklat tersebut haru dan memakannya satu. "Enak sekali~"

"_Handmade_ lho," tambah Natsu sembari sedikit membanggakan kekasihnya.

"Benarkah? Wah, keren sekali. Kalau begitu ini kuhabiskan, ya! Terima kasih, Kak!"

"Yo, sama-sama," Natsu pun berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua. Sesampainya di sana, dia merebahkan dirinya di kasurnya yang empuk. Tangannya merogoh saku belakang celananya dan ternyata ada _e-mail_ yang baru masuk lima menit yang lalu.

Dari Lucy.

**From Lucy:** 'Sudah sampai rumah?'

**To Lucy:** 'Sudah kok. Coklatnya sudah kuberikan pada Wendy. Katanya terima kasih.'

**From Lucy:** 'Sama-sama.'

**To Lucy:** 'Lucy, ngomong-ngomong aku penasaran.'

**From Lucy:** 'Soal?'

**To Lucy:** 'Apa artinya '143'?'

**From Lucy:** 'Hmm ... kasih tahu tidak ya~?'

**To Lucy:** 'Geez. Aku serius. Sejak dua bulan lalu kau selalu mengatakan hal itu.'

**From Lucy:** 'Apa perlu kuganti saja?'

**To Lucy:** 'Ganti jadi apa?'

**From Lucy:** 'Jadi ... 'I Love You' misalnya?'

Natsu terdiam. Sejurus kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Dasar, kekasihnya ini memang orang pintar dan senang sekali menjahili dirinya. Dia mengetikkan balasan _e-mail_ itu tanpa menghilangkan senyum lebar yang menghiasi wajahnya.

**To Lucy:** 'Pakai 143 saja, aku lebih suka itu.'

**Owari**

Aku terlalu berekspetasi tinggi comeback di sini. Respon buat fic sebelumnya menurutku agak kurang bagus. Ini efek dari kebanyakan nulis misteri sih sebenernya. Cuman kalau udah kenal saya author tipe kayak gimana, ceritaku dengan plot kayak gini (mungkin) ga akan kerasa aneh. Saya menyelipkan inti cerita secara implisit.

Buat fic sebelumnya, apa harus saya buka? Lucy udah bilang lho kalau coklat dia itu honmei-choco. Terus seenggaknya kebayang Natsu nanya apa sampai akhirnya Lucy balas pakai honmei-choco (belum lagi hint yang Natsu tiba-tiba bete dan kalimat yang Natsu teriakan di akhir). Terus juga awalnya Lucy bilang 'coklat pertemanan', tapi selanjutnya dia bilang 'giri-choco', kan? Kalian, kan bisa menyimpulkan dari sana kalau kedua coklat itu sama, hanya berbeda bahasa.

Terus, kalau masih ada yang ga ngerti 143 di fic ini artinya apa awas aja (pasang wajah bete).


End file.
